


Squishy

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Established Relationship, I love them so much, Love Confessions, M/M, the jims are pure, these two are also pure, this is just fluff, you can blame part of this on one of my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: With the smell of pie in the air and Anti in his arms, he never wanted this moment to end. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Anti. The glitch demon had his eyes closed, his long lashes softly brushing his cheeks. His skin was so pale, beautifully contrasted with Dark’s tan skin. The larger demon leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to each of Anti’s eyelids.





	Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 7. The prompt is Pie. I wasn't originally going to do Danti for this one, but I need more of these two goofs in my life, so here it is. You can blame the Jims and the title on one of my friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s so squishy, Jim. Why is it squishy, though? That’s what we’re here to find out! Follow me, Jim! We’re going to delve deep into this mystery and explain exactly why there’s such a squish to this squash.”

A heavy sigh came from beside the camera, “Jim, I’ve already told you. This isn’t a squash. It’s a pie.”

Field Reporter Jim turned to the voice, holding the microphone up to the owner, “The demon speaks! What do you know of the squishiness, demon?”

Another heavy sigh, “Jim, why don’t you go report something else? I heard that Wilford is doing something quite interesting right now.”

The Jim perked at that news. He flipped around to the camera, frantically waddling towards the hallway, “This way, Jim! There’s a new story in the air! Run, Jim!”

Dark leaned against the counter when they were gone, letting out one more heavy sigh. The Jims were always a handful, especially during the holiday season. They were constantly exploring the world around them, often at the expense of fragile objects. Dark had already lost one pie to the curious fingers of a Jim.

“I always forget how patient you can be,” an Irish lilt surprised him.

He turned to see Anti leaning against the doorway, a fond smile on his lips. Dark shook his head, “The Jims don’t know any better. There would be no point in getting angry over their shenanigans. It would merely frighten them and make their behavior worse.”

“Nah, you just like them,” Anti giggled, walking up next to him and looking over his hard work, “You’ve been busy this morning, haven’t you?”

Dark shrugged and finished off his last pie, placing it next to the others to cool, “None of the others can be trusted in the kitchen. The last time I let anyone else cook, Google almost burned the house down and Wilford tried to shove Bim into the oven. It wasn’t pretty.”

Anti snickered, “You would hate to see any of my brothers cook.”

Dark shuddered at the thought. The Septiceye household was infamously rowdy. He didn’t even want to think about what their kitchen must be like.

“I think the last time Chase let anyone into the kitchen Marvin made the table with all the food on it disappear, Jackie arrested a man, and Schneep cooked eyeballs in the microwave. That was a good day. Chase was pissed of course. I had enough sense to stay out, so I got to watch as he chased everyone through the house with a wooden spoon. It was hilarious.”

“At least your doctor had the sense to only cook eyeballs. Dr. Iplier once tried to cook an entire human head,” Dark grumbled.

Anti wrinkled his nose at the thought, “An entire human head? In the microwave? What the hell?”

Dark chuckled, “That’s what we said.”

They sat in silence for a minute, simply enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Dark broke it, turning to the other, “So what brings you here?”

Anti shrugged, “Everybody’s pretty busy right now. Chase has locked himself in the kitchen, Marvin and Jackie are out doing who knows what, and Schneep found a new type of surgery he wants to practice. There’s not much for me to do, so I was just bored, I guess.”

Dark smirked knowingly, “You missed me, didn’t you?”

Anti huffed, “Shut up. Not everything is about you, you goof,” he looked away, a small blush covering his cheeks, “But yeah, I missed ya.”

Dark grinned, grabbing Anti by the waist and pulling him towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around the smaller demon’s waist and leaned their foreheads together, “And you call me the goof.”

“Look, Jim!” an exaggerated gasp came from the doorway, “Two demons in the middle of a ritual! What does it mean, Jim? We must consult Grandma Jim on this, Jim! She’ll know what to make of it!”

The two Jims scurried away, still muttering exclamations about the demon ritual. Anti giggled at their antics. He leaned a little more on Dark, “I love you, did you know that?”

Dark inhaled sharply. This wasn’t the first time Anti had professed to him, but those words always caught him off guard. He still couldn’t bring himself to say them back, but Anti seemed to understand. Dark smiled and gently pushed their lips together. Anti hummed happily and kissed back, his tongue sliding along Dark’s bottom lip playfully.

Dark opened for him, letting the taste of Anti rush into his mouth. When he ran out of breath, he gently pushed Anti back, touching foreheads again, “You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

Anti hummed in agreement, “I could say the same about you.”

Dark closed his eyes, simply letting himself enjoy this moment for a little bit longer. He had missed the feeling of Anti against him, the other demon’s warmth seeping into his clothes and spreading through his body. He tightened his hold on his lover’s waist slightly.

With the smell of pie in the air and Anti in his arms, he never wanted this moment to end. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at Anti. The glitch demon had his eyes closed, his long lashes softly brushing his cheeks. His skin was so pale, beautifully contrasted with Dark’s tan skin. The larger demon leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to each of Anti’s eyelids. Then to his forehead before moving onto his cheeks. He placed feather-light kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, making the other man giggle.

With a soft inhale, he met Anti’s eyes and he knew. He knew without a doubt. He was in love.

“I love you, Anti,” he whispered.

Anti’s face lit up. He laughed and pulled Dark in for another kiss, this one much shorter than their last, “I love you too, Darky.”

They smiled at each other like idiots for a minute. Dark wasn’t sure when he had been this happy last.

“What does the squish mean, Jim?” Field Reporter Jim interrupted the silence. The two demons turned to find him and Cameraman Jim curiously poking at one of Dark’s pies.

Dark rolled his eyes and pecked Anti on the cheek, “Okay, love, we’ll have to continue another time. I have some scoundrels I need to take care of.”

He strode towards the Jims, falling into his Head Ego persona.

Anti laughed as the Jims scrambled away from him, yelling about demons. He just stood in the pie filled kitchen for a minute, smiling like a fool. Then he glitched away, leaving nothing but pies and the soft hum of static.


End file.
